


The Centaur Expierence

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: The Centaur Expierence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Cormac McLaggen Has Ego Issues, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heterosexual Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kinky, Lavender Brown Lives, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sponsored by Alcohol, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, drabbles gone wild, it's a little scary, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Cormac has ego issues and Parvati is full of arousing curiosity. Will they be able to satisfy each other's desire?Honestly I have no clue how to summarize this at all. Read tags.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil
Series: The Centaur Expierence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Centaur Expierence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright my smut muffins.....I think I just took fucked up to a new level. For record this was NOT my idea, at least mostly not. I may have had a hand in provoking the conversation though. I can absolutely not believe I am posting this. I was going to include some Cormac POV, but I covered the entire Patil POV instead and I was not about to drag this abomination out forever with more information. Pretty sure this is crack fic since things are uh....unproperly proportioned so I'm going to tag it as such.
> 
> Sponsored and brought to you by alcohol and to many E rated Harry Potter fanfic chats that have the best bad influences ever.

Parvati sat a little bit uncomfortably next to Cormac McLaggen in his flat. A place she never expected to be considering she hardly knew him. All she really knew of him was that he was a fellow Gryffindor that was often chatty in the common room, was a year above her in Hogwarts, liked quidditch, and was highly recommended to her by Lavender. The witch had insisted she wouldn’t regret it. 

  
She trusted her best friend, and that was the main thing that had convinced her to go through with the whole thing. Although it had the potential to be completely embarrassing, her curiosity was killing her inside. It sounded too good to be true. 

  
“So I uh…..I've been told you can satisfy something,” Parvati tried to say casually even though her heart was beating abnormally fast. They were simply sitting on his sofa sharing tea like friends would. 

  
“Oh really? By who?” the older Gryffindor asked, seeming oblivious to the nature of her arrival. She knew he wasn’t though considering he hadn’t questioned her random arrival. 

  
“Lavender,” she answered, trying to seem nonchalant herself on the matter. 

  
A smirk slowly formed on the man's face as he relaxed against the back of their seat. “Hmm. Yes she may have mentioned sharing her experience with a friend.”

  
Parvati shifted as she took another drink of her tea trying to decide if she wanted to be outright. She was a Gryffindor, but the topic was so personal. Then again it wasn’t exactly personal if he was so willing to accept a stranger into his home, and be happy to let the news of his gift travel to the point of recommendation. 

  
Cormac proved to be the boldest of them both, perhaps due to confidence. “I’m going to guess that you are here for the centaur experience?” he asked, sitting down his tea cup, crossing a leg over the other. 

  
Despite her insistence to be completely unbothered by the reason for her visit she still choked a little on her drink. “I…..I am,” she said, clearing her throat and regaining herself. Holding her head high she saw something in the other Gryffindors light brown eyes. It was as if they grew with great interest, and pleasure. 

  
“I see,” he said before humming to himself as he rubbed her jaw with his right hand. “Pray tell why you want such a…..experience.” 

  
“For the same reason as anyone I assume. How often do you come across or hear of such a….” Parvati started. 

  
“Impressive cock?” he finished for her with a smug look causing her to blush under her dark skin. 

  
Parvati licked her lips and forced herself to answer calmly. “Yes. Exactly. Who doesn’t want...”

  
“....to feel something better than a forearm up their snatch?” Cormac finished for her again bluntly.

  
“Merlin,....” Parvati breathed with heated cheeks. “Would you quit that?” Sitting down her cup she took a deep breath. She was trying to be formal and collected, but the crude language and cockiness was both off putting, and arousing. 

  
Cormac shrugged, appearing pleased with himself. “If you really want it you have to ask for it.” 

  
Parvati huffed, feeling frustrated. If he could be so blunt about it so could she. “I want you to shag me,” she said. 

  
“That wasn’t a question,” he smiled. 

  
“You’re an asshole,” she replied right back, losing her patience a little. 

  
“You love it and you bloody well know it,” Cormac winked. 

  
Parvati growled., mostly because he was at least partially correct. “Fine. WILL you shag me?” 

  
“What’s in it for me? I can’t just go around shagging whatever witch comes to me. I’m not a slag,” he said innocently but Parvati wasn’t convinced that was the truth. The bloke probably shagged whatever he could get his hands on. 

  
The witch looked around confused. Lavender hadn’t mentioned any form of payment. “Umm….an orgasm?” 

  
Cormac waved his hand dismissively. “If I just wanted an orgasm I could go have a wank.” 

  
“What do you want then? Money?” she asked. 

  
The man snorted, scratching his and throwing his arm on the back of the sofa. Spreading himself like he owned the place. Then again it was his flat. “Please,” he said like it was an absurd idea. “I don't need to whore my cock out for your galleons. I have money.” 

  
“Okay….” Parvati dragged out dramatically. “What then?” 

  
“What I want is much simpler in nature,” Cormac said, licking his lips slowly and seductively enough that Parvati’s eyes watched them with interest. “I want admittance,” he continued. “I want you agreeing in the end that no one else will be able to satisfy you like I can.”

  
Parvati raised her eyebrows in surprise at something so simple. She couldn’t very well say that if she didn’t know, and she wasn’t going to give him a bloody ego boost. “I can’t exactly agree to that unless you prove it first now can I? For all I know you have a dried up shrivelfig in your pants, and shag like a 16 year old,” she replied. 

  
Cormac nodded his head in approval. “Feistier than Lavender. I like it. Fair point though,” he both praised and admitted. Parvati watched as the older Gryffindor ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and ruffled it up like he was getting ready. 

  
Apparently he was considering he stood up, and moved to stand in front of the table. His hands went to his dark brown trousers, and without any hesitation the bloke started undoing the zipper. When she looked up to meet his eyes he wiggled his eyebrows causing her to squirm a little in her seat. 

  
As soon as Cormac dropped his pants revealing himself to her Parvati gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. The man had absolutely no shame, and for good reason. His smugness and cockiness throughout the last half an hour had shown he bloody well knew it too. 

  
“Lavender wasn't lying,” she whispered aloud without realizing it as she openly admired the thick, lengthy erection he was sporting with wide eyes. She had noticed the bulge that had been growing, but she didn’t think it contained what it did. The bloke’s cock was indeed nearly the size of his forearm in both length and width, meriting his comparison to fisting. His bollocks were unbelievable also. They reminded her of dragon eggs considering they appeared at least three times the average size. 

  
Cormac chuckled dangerously as she continued to stare at his crotch. “No. No she wasn't.” He slid his hand down and slowly stroked his cock teasingly. Her breathing picked up considering his hand didn’t even fit all the way around it. “Did she also tell you how she couldn't walk properly for almost two weeks?” 

  
Parvati nodded her head excitedly. That was part of the story that had flamed her arousal the most. “Yes. Yes she did.”

  
“Did she also tell you how she came right back for seconds?” he said huskily. 

  
Again Parvati nodded her head excitedly. She had gone from minimal arousal to feeling like she had wet her knickers in record time. “She said….she said it felt like a centaur was shagging her.”

  
Cormac laughed lightly, and raised his eyebrows happily. “Well….the first time she came that is what she cried out. Let’s just say the reference stuck considering…..” he nodded down to the massive length he had started stroking faster. 

  
“I will,” she said in a hurry without thinking. Even though she imagined it coming all over her face, which would probably drown her with the amount of come in his bollocks, she wanted him inside her. “You shag me like a bloody centaur and I will say it. I will say no one, absolutely no one,” she repeated with passion. “...will ever be able to satisfy me like you can.”

  
“Well. Shagging you is going to require that clothing to come off,” he told her.

  
Parvati felt her lower lips throb every time he spoke now, and partially because she could hardly take her eyes off his erection. She was too aroused to be ashamed at how quickly she shed every bit of fabric on her body. All that she could think of was the monster of a cock she wanted to be on her knees for. 

  
So much so that she didn’t even wait to be told. It was like she was blinded by size. As soon as she was undressed she closed the small distance and dropped to her knees in front of him. Putting her hands on his firm thighs and breathed deeply through parted lips. She briefly wondered if she was drooling and when the thought crossed her mind she buried her face at the base of his cock to lick the side of his entire cock. 

  
Everything was heavy and hot against her face and tongue. Parvati could feel him stepping out of his pants. She ran her hands through his bush and up his stomach wanting to feel how small everything else was in comparison. It was so big. 

  
“That's a girl,” Cormac said above her and it caused her to open her eyes where she had been lost is just the feel of the soft skin encasing such hardness. When she did she instantly whimpered. Now that she knew what he was packing around in his trousers that smugness went from mildly annoying to a dominating look triggering something in her that made her want to give him everything. 

  
Parvati held the base of his cock with both hands maintaining eye contact as she finally, after what felt like forever, reached the engorged head of it. Circling the crowned edge with her tongue she licked across it. The amount of precum that was leaving his slit already was enough to cover her entire tongue. 

  
“Eager little witch are you?” Cormac asked her, and the man pet her hair when she tried taking his cock into her mouth. With what had to be around five inch diameter she got it inside, but much to her odd combination of disappointed pleasure it didn’t go in as far as she wanted. It didn’t even go back far enough for her to choke on it like she wanted. Still the weight and taste in her mouth was incredible. 

  
Moving her legs apart she let a hand fall away, the weight growing heavier on her tongue when she did, so she could slide it between her legs. Feeling something brush against her pulsing clit was amazing and had her start trying to suck him. It was hard to get a good suction though when she could hardly hallow her cheeks. She didn’t have to worry about it though when the older man grabbed her hair and pulled her off of his cock. 

  
“Ah ah. No touching yourself here, or when you leave for that matter since you won’t be able to feel it when I’m done,” he said and Parvati couldn’t tell if it was a threat or a promise. Either way she approved. 

  
“Now,” he continued. “We aren’t here for you to suck me. You’re here so I can pound that little pussy of yours into nothing. 

  
“Ohhhh yes….” she breathed out in a stutter without realizing it, full of pure desire. 

  
Cormac just held her in place for a few seconds and studied her face. He was calm, and unbothered. A hint of something darker behind his expression. It caused her to lick her lips openly for him. Trying to tempt him into doing anything because it was starting to feel like her own arousal was dripping down her onto her calves from how she was sitting on her knees. 

  
“Bend over,” he said, instructed with a deep voice that had her scrambling to turn around for him and get on all fours. 

  
Her heart was beating in her throat. Thumping wildly not knowing what was happening behind her as she listened to him shifting around. She wanted to know but something told her she shouldn’t look. Instead she focused on preparing herself mentally. Lavender and her were quite the size queens. Over the years without any solid relationships they frequently shared anyone they encountered with large enough cocks to raise their excitement with each other. 

  
Cormac however was unlike anything she had seen or experienced. Part of her was terrified but a greater part had her clenching herself open and closed while moving her naked ass back and forth for him to see her eagerness. The wait seemed like it would never end and when she looked down and back under her body, only briefly catching sight of his knees already in position he smacked her ass hard just like she feared causing her to squeak quite loudly. 

  
“You size queens are always so impatient for me,” he said, but his voice wasn’t full of disapproval. It was quite the opposite actually. Clearly he had been waiting for her to look or say something. 

  
The punishment was worth it though because hardly a second later the hard round head of what felt like a giant rod was pressed against her entrance. Her lips formed a o due to anticipation, but she didn’t dare make any noise. It took all her inner strength not to push back onto him.

  
Parvati thought her heart was going to jump out of her mouth the second Cormac started shoving his way inside her. His cock felt even bigger than it looked if it was at all possible. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Even though she was so wet he was still sinking in with resistance. Her vagina trying and failing to stretch and accommodate the massive size at the pace he moved. 

  
“Ohhhhhhhh…..” she moaned tightly nearing pain, the entire time he was sliding inside her. Parvati knew she wouldn’t be able to fit all of him in her body, and she sorely hated herself for it. Despite the all consuming burn she wanted all of him.

  
The witch went to put her forehead on the ground so she could bang it a few times. Adjust to the overwhelming sensation and to keep herself from touching her throbbing nub that now felt twice it’s size. It was like his cock was pushing all of the blood into her clit, and inflaming the nerves. 

  
However Cormac grabbed her long black hair, and yanked it back up preventing her from doing so. When he did it he actually thrust his way into the rest of her causing her to yelp as he bounced against her hilt. She closed her eyes and groaned. His bush wasn’t even touching her bum and it wasn’t going to. Even all the other large cocks she had shagged she had been able to feel some of their pubic hair.

  
When he spoke it was low and smooth causing her inner walls to flex around his hardness just from the sound. “Ready?” he asked, pulling her hair back a little more. The action caused her to rock back, and forth on him out of instinct. “I will take that as a yes,” Cormac said roughly as he let go, causing her head to drop forward. 

  
The first time he put full power behind a thrust Parvati’s eyes bugged out of their sockets and she cried out. It made her wonder what the hell she was doing. Maybe there was such a thing as too large, but the longer he forced his way in and out of her tightness the less she believed it. His cock was perfect. 

  
When Cormac started to move faster the witch was able to feel the brush of his bollocks hitting the thigh just below her bum causing her to whimper repeatedly. It was smacking against her loudly the quicker he moved in and out of her, like the full heavy sack it was. They had to be carrying enough seed to produce an entire village in one orgasm.

  
The image excited her for some reason, and she made the bad decision to push back as he pulled out. That was when he actually started fucking her. Ramming his cock into her almost brutally like he had something to prove. A hand on her shoulder was pulling her back against him to meet every thrust, and she thought she was going to break. As her body went into high alert. Her nerves were screaming enough that she wondered if she was. 

  
“You like getting fucked like an animal? Huh?” Cormac grunted behind her sensing her enjoyment. 

  
“Yes!” she cried out, and she mewled as his hand slid around her throat squeezing it threateningly. 

  
“You little slut,” he growled in an almost animalistic way, bringing his hand up higher on her throat to grip beneath her jaw just enough to cause her breath to hitch. “Coming to me….just for my cock.” 

  
Parvati started panting heavily, her head starting to feel a little dizzy as her stomach tightened. It was true, and she didn’t even care. If she had cared she wouldn’t have come in the first place. 

  
“Ow. Ow. Ow,” she moaned under and in-between pants happily as he increased his speed and started fucking her even harder. Cormac bent over her causing his cock to stay so deep in her vagina. He was basically just rocking against her cervix like he was trying to work his way inside. His moving back and forth hardly felt like he was due to his length. Each vibration it sent through her body reminded her of the burning stretch that was slowly growing and spreading. 

  
“Was she right? Hmm?” Cormac said somewhere distantly. All Parvati could really focus on though was the overwhelming sensations. Her skin was hot, her pussy burned, her clit hurt, her stomach was tight, and her lungs were practically empty. 

  
She did register when the other Gryffindor pulled all the way out of her before slamming his unbelievable cock back into her. It sent her lurching forward from the force. He followed her though, allowing her to collapse onto her stomach feeling almost boneless where he continued to fuck her against the carpet. The friction against her nipples was glorious paired with what was happening to her lower body. She tried to perk her bum up a little more for him, but his strength just shoved her hard back against the floor. 

  
“Was she?” he asked loudly. “Does it feel like a centaur is shagging your small little tight pussy?” 

  
Parvati shook her head not even knowing why. It was hard to think with what felt like a stiff iron rod being shoved up your pussy constantly. “Ye….ye….yes!! she cried out quite literally, feeling tears in her eyes. The witch tried to grip at the carpet to ground herself somehow, just to have some form of mental control. It proved impossible though.   
“You want it? You want the full experience?” He asked, stopping abruptly. 

  
She sobbed as her body kept moving with longing. It couldn’t end now. It just couldn’t. “Merlin yes fuck me Cormac! Fuck me like a centaur! Just do it! Please!” 

  
As soon as she answered a hand landed between her shoulder blades, pressing the side of her face into the carpet. It caused her to scream with pleasure, the new position causing her to feel like she was being torn completely open from the inside. Accommodating the size of a cock like that was impossible but she had to try.

  
Every part of her body hurt in the best way possible as her brain started sparking with endorphins. The entire time the Gryffindor was mounted over her bum seeking his own release selfishly she cried out in pleasure never wanting it to end. She wanted him to smash her into nothing. Just as long as he kept his massive cock inside her and kept pounding her into oblivion. She could die from it and she would die bloody happy.

  
Tears slid down her cheeks as she came. Making so many different noises as once loud enough that she hoped the man used silencing charms. It just hurt so good not to let people know. The endorphins overtook her brain and her orgasm exploded out of her, completely unleashed and uncontrollable. It felt like her skin had ripped open to allow every bit of feeling outside of her body because it just couldn’t handle so much anymore. 

  
As Cormac kept thrusting in and out of her at his own bruising pace seeking his own release, Parvati thought her own orgasm would never end. She was happy to let him have his way though. Especially considering she felt like nothing more than a melted puddle on the carpet lost in pure bliss. 

  
The only physical thing she was able to feel after her orgasm halfway faded was the bloke pulling his centaur sized cock out of her so quickly she whimpered at the loss. She was so stretched from him now it felt like part of her body was missing. Then she felt the hot heavy splashes of liquid landing on the small of her back. Closing her eyes Parvati sighed trying to catch her breath as she enjoyed the new warmth coating her. 

  
Vaguely she registered Cormac dragging the hard knob of his cock all over her bum. Up, down, and across like he wanted to smear himself into her skin so she wouldn’t forget the feeling. Not that it mattered. She would never be able to forget any of it. The entire experience would be branded into her entire body and brain forever. She doubted she would ever be able to shag anyone again without thinking of him. 

  
Parvati could only lightly sense the feeling of the man’s cum dripping off the sides of her hips and running down her ass cheeks. Some of it was even trickling down her crack there was just so much on her body. She wished she could feel more of it, especially as she knew it was no doubt sliding over her swollen aching lower lips. 

  
There was no feeling anything down there though after such a horrible, and beautiful pounding. Just like Lavender the witch knew she wasn’t going to be able to walk properly for weeks. Then she would come right back for seconds. Perhaps they could come together and see what magic the bloke could work.

  
An evil chuckle suddenly came up beside her ear, tempting her to open her eyes. She didn’t want to. All she wanted to bask in the never ending numbness. Maybe even sleep because it felt like a bloody dream. 

  
When she did manage to crack them open she was met with the smirking smug face of the man who had just fucked her like no one else ever had. Doubtfully anyone else ever could. There was no way anyone out there shagged her the way she liked besides him. 

  
“Say it,” Cormac said so softly it was almost out of place with what had just happened. 

  
Parvati sighed both out of tiredness and euphoria. “No one will ever….” she had to pause to take a breath. “...ever be able to satisfy me….like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You are free to add my authors account on Facebook, Rayne Undesirable, for snippets, general fanfic/HP meme sharing, new fic link sharing, recommendations, and it is where you can nag me. It is purely a fanfic focused account.


End file.
